


Superman

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi, Role-Playing Game, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Parker thinks Eliot’s Superman.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

“I think he’s Superman,” Parker announced. 

Alec frowned. “Baby, _Super_ man? Are you sure?” 

She nodded emphatically. “Super hearing, super sight, super strength – he carried _you_ , remember.” 

“But Superman’s not short!”

“Doesn’t matter. I bet if we asked, he’d jump over a tall building.” 

The thought that Eliot probably wouldn’t scream if he went off a tall building crossed Alec’s mind. Inwardly he squirmed, but hey, a man could only be so strong, and jumping off a building was damned _scary._ “Off of one,” he said almost under his breath. 

Parker’s nod reminded Alec of a bobblehead, not that he’d ever tell her that. “He would! And,” she poked Alec in the chest, “he has secrets.”

“Secret identity,” Alec said, grabbing Parker’s hand. Her pointy little fingers hurt. “Yeah, I guess our boy really is Superman.” 

“Great. That makes me Lois Lane and you...” Parker cocked her head. “Jimmy Olsen?” 

“Why do I gotta be Jimmy Olsen?” Alec whined. 

Parker shrugged. “Would you rather be Lex Luther?”

His grin spread across his face. “It’d sure make it a lot more interesting.” 

“Great, you’re Lex Luther.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about, but hell no, Hardison,” Eliot said as he walked into the room. “And I bought groceries, and could use some help.” 

“You don’t think Alex would be a good Lex Luther?” Parker hopped to her feet as Alec levered himself off the couch. 

“Only if I’m Clark Kent,” Eliot said. 

Alec grinned. “Now that you mention it, baby…”


End file.
